


Sweet Dreams

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a deep sleeper, Catarina mention, Ichor, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Shapeshifter Demons, Violence, demon takeover, hurt!Magnus, protective!Alec, some violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Magnus is infected with some unknown poison from a very displeased client. He claims that whatever poison will pass its course. He begins to experience horrific dreams that are becoming too close to reality for his liking.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the tiny mistakes and enjoy the story. There are some scenes that are a little bloody and gore-y so fair warning!

“Look Magnus I know you are a very powerful warlock who I’m sure knows first aid better than me but come on you gotta get that looked at! Want me to call Catarina? Hmm?”

Magnus shook his head to himself, grimacing as he peeled back the bandage he had applied only a few hours ago and it was already in need of change. It looked smaller but the color surrounding it was a dark vicious purple hue. It was warm to the touch and had a pulse of it's own. Maybe he was being reckless but he knew when a wound was getting worse. He would give it just a few more days to heal. 

He came out of the bathroom Alec leaning against the doorframe with his eyebrow raised and his lips pursed. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly looking up at the shadowhunter.

“I’m fine Alexander but you know what would make me feel great?”

Alec couldn’t help himself he shrugged, “what?”

“If you and I go to a little cafe that makes the best macaroons in the world?”

“Where is that exactly?”

“Oh just a portal away from here to Paris.”  
“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You looked a little peaky just a moment ago.”

“Stop fussing shadowhunter and go get dressed.”

And they ended up staying a couple of nights Magnus thought it was the best mini vacation they had ever taken. But there was such a thing as having too much of a good thing. 

They had returned just hours ago and promptly had fallen to sleep from the jet lag or as Alexander referred to as -portal lag. 

Sleep had been a bit of a love-hate thing for Magnus lately since the attack. When he slept sweet dreams would take a dark turn and he would often be startled awake with a searing pain on his side and blood staining his side of the bed.

He thought he would be too exhausted to even conjure up a dream. But he did and his first response upon being startled awake was to take Alec’s sleeping body into his arms and hold tight. His hand would rest over Alec's heart to make sure of its beating. So strong and steady very unlike the dream Alec who had bled out before his very eyes.

Alec had long forgotten the deeply rooted regime of sleeping light and now sleeps deep and far within his dreams. No noise disturbed him. Magnus imagined living with a boyfriend who on occasion would get up in the middle of the night and stumble about in the dark had made Alec immuned to his howls of pain or the sudden turning on of lights. So as he looked down at Alec’s limp body his head leaned back the white expanse of his neck offered before him. He pressed a kiss to the jugular vein the pulse reassuring him that his beloved was fine. Alive.

He sighed tiredly running a hand down his face. Maybe he should take just a sip of his sleeping potion. Just a tiny sip.

After rummaging through his vast archive of potions, he’d found the pesky bottle and taken a small dose of it. Magnus hoped sleep would come swift and dreamless.He was exhausted and frankly sleeping was become a terrifying experience.His dreams had a recurring theme which involved the torture and death of Alec. He would be rendered helpless and bound by some unknown force only to bare witness to whatever torture or death this dream had in store for a sleeping or an unexpecting Alec. 

With one lazy caress across Alec’s wavy dark locks Magnus rolled over and settled in. He closed his eyes already feeling them grow heavier and heavier before surrending to sleep.

 

*************************

His eyes snapped open. This time he had felt a shiver so icy and strong that in his surprise he’d fallen off the bed. The warlock was on his knees his hands glowing in blue embers as he surveyed the room. He heard footsteps by the open bedroom door. What he saw made him do a double take. He saw his own self walking into the bedroom the lights from outside shining in pillars of white against the dark room. Magnus’ gaze fell over Alec, who slept peacefully with the white duvet tangled around his body.

From the corner of his eyes Magnus spotted a flicker. That flicker became an intense air of heat causing Magnus to flinch from it before it moved away from him to the sleeping shadowhunter. He looked around for dream!Magnus. He’d disappeared and in its place was dark figure, it's presence alerted Magnus that it was a demon. How had it made through his wards he wondered in the back of his head. It stuck to the shadows before it made it's way toward Alec’s side of the bed. It simply stood there. It's body heaving, its hands with claws protruding grotesquely out, fluttered about like lethal wings. As if wanting to sink themselves into something, someone. 

The sound of knives sharpening was heard along with Alec’s soft snores. Magnus yelled at it as if sensing its intentions it was then he noticed just how limited his movements were. He tugged on the invisible restraints on his wrists and ankles. He stretched his neck keeping his eyes on the demon. Magnus eyes now feral and bright with their signature Warlock mark present followed its movement as an arm and what was meant to be a hand with claws attached, hovered over Alec’s prone form. 

As if on strings like a marionette with a twisted puppeteer at play Alec’s body moved so his form lay entirely on his back. Magnus saw his hands engulfed with blue flames sparks flying as they clawed at the invisible restraints on his arms and legs. He yelled so loud his jaw ached but it was as if the world was on mute he couldn’t even hear the squeaks of the bed or the rustle of clothing as the shirt covering Alec’s chest was ripped off with a sharp swipe down his sternum with a glinting claw tearing the cotton so easily like a knife running through butter. He gasped at the small pinpricks of blood beginning to rivet down the sides of Alec’s torso. The white sheets were slowly stained by the crimson dripping. His vision blurred magnus praying that this was the moment where he would surely wake from whatever horror was about to come only to feel tears overflow and glide down his cheeks. 

“Please just stop he- do whatever you want to me. Just leave him be. “

The shadow moved like a flash suddenly it was underneath the young man. Alec resting his head on the demons lap. His white flesh paler and almost translucent compared to what held him almost as if in a lover’s embrace. The demon had its arms underneath Alec’s underarms. Both claws met over the young man’s heart tracing red scratches on the flesh void of any runes. 

Alexander was entirely defenseless.

The shadow cackled its sound harsh and cruel, but in the end it was the only thing that seemed to startle Alec from his deep slumber.

Magnus needed those eyes to see his own, for Alec to see the fear and panic racing through his veins and into his very heart. Almost as if he had heard his thought, Alexander’s hazel eyes opened. His eyes met Magnus own tearful widen ones, Their silent conversations were known to be famous and irksome during dinners or meetings. It was their own language. 

But Alec’s eyes seemed to look right through him. Magnus didn’t see any familiarity or love in those eyes only confusion at the open door behind him. Alec looked down following the ringed fingers and their painted nails tracing odd patterns on his bare chest.

The shadow now completely transformed. It was a shapeshifter demon. And it currently held Magnus’ face. Their eyes the only difference.

But Alec noticed too late. His eyes rose again to meet those behind him. Now full of the familiar emotions often radiated whenever in the Warlocks’ presence. Love. Trust. Joy. Familiarity.

Now as Alec arched his neck to take a better look at the man he loved. his lips parted to speak.

Magnus wondered what would they be but his curiosity vanished in an instant. 

“Dear Alexander…”

Alec’s eyes had widened at the blade attached to the demon shapeshifter’s hand before it glided across his neck with a vicious swipe. 

“Never trust a demon. Not even a part-demon at that.”

It vanished. The curtains at the window fluttered briefly before settling.

Alec’s body slumped back, hands shaking, quick gasps gurgled past his blood stained lips as he struggled to breathe. Whimpers of pain and shock filled the room. The world seemed to gain volume all except for the screaming, and grunts from the warlock on the side of the bed Violently fighting the wicked restraints as he sat helpless unable to do anything but watch the final spasms of Alec’s feet before they stopped twitching. He heard thump before realizing it was a lifeless hand hanging over the bed. Its fingertips and palm soaked red. There were no gasps, no groans of immense pain. Just silence. 

Magnus fell forward his forehead plastered with his sweat soaked hair, hitting the wooden floor. His back bowed. He tried to breathe. Hot liquid seemed to fill his lungs, the taste of ichor and copper combined at the tip of his tongue. He doubled-over in pain, gagging harshly. 

He spat whatever vile venom filled his mouth his hand no longer restrained came to touch his lips the substance burning his insides was the color of tar. He moved to stand before a sharp cramp to his stomach paused his movement. It started as a dull throb before it erupted into a sharp agonizing pain. He fell to his side his hand pulling away from the demon wound on his side. Its entirety covered in the very same liquid. 

The waves of pain gradually became a torrent so powerful that it was finally enough.He wondered if this was how he would die, stuck in a dream. He could feel the dark force within slowly but steadily make it's way to his heart. Magnus eyes flickered to the hand hanging from the side of the bed his own fingers twitching just to feel Alec one last time-

He heard faintly, “Magnus please wake up! It's a nightmare! Come on open your eyes! It's not real!”

He woke up. Alec leaning over his body, legs straddling his waist. One hand held tightly onto the side of his face while the other pulled away from his side. Alec’s hand was covered in his blood and if his eyes were not deceiving him there was a black tint to it. Just like what he saw in his dreams.

Magnus swallowed shakily, feeling faint from the loss of blood as well as recovering from that dream. A dream that had felt so real. 

“Call Cat please….I need help.”

His eyes saw Alec’s tearful ones before passing out. His last thought was he hoped he would wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I kind of want to leave it like that. IDK you lovely folk tell me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
